hades KID old chapters 3 to 9
by jojo3112
Summary: This is the old version of my story, but it is clear it was a bit of a jumble and that is why there is a newer version.


Old version, Hades' kid

Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or Hercules

Hades wanted to explode in fury when he saw what was left of Harry's fragile body and only the thought that it could actually hurt the little boy stopped him. With a small wave of his hand he made the little boy disappear from the bloodied bed and send him to the fates. Even though they often drove him crazy, they loved small children and would heal the boy as far as they could. He had other things to do. First he was going to make these mortals despair the day they hurt his little charge. He already had a couple of things he could do to them, like a couple of very nice nightmares (note the evilness) and maybe a mishap or two with a couple of his pets.

He first went to the room next to Harry's and found a fat pig with blond hair lying in the bed. This kid was going to get the nightmare that he was Tantalus (this was the Greek guy who pissed the gods of by serving his own son as a meal to the gods. In the end he was send to the Underworld where he would forever stand in a river going hungry while a branch with apples would hang just out of reach and the water would flow whenever he tried to drink it) maybe it would make the kid healthier as well. 'Oh well' Hades thought after he had cursed the boy with the dream.

Next were the parents going to get what they deserved. When Hades got to the master bedroom he found a whale of a man and a stick of a woman with a horse's face. The man would be cursed in a similar way as his son, but he would dream of the punishment of Sisyphus( that he was chained to a boulder that he had to push up a hill and every time he was at the top, the boulder would roll back down). The woman though was a bit harder to come up with a good nightmare. In the end he simply cursed her to clean his pet dog's, Ceberus', cave and be ripped to shreds by the three headed beast before waking up. None of the Dursleys would ever be the same again.

When Hades went back to the Underworld he found the fates all standing around Harry's broken body. Although they had been able to stop the bleeding, they hadn't been able to heal the body. "Lord Hades, there is only one way to save the child." Fate 1 said. "You must adopt him as your own." Fate 2 said while Fate 3 was looking at the stretched threat she was holding over the boy. She said "It won't change his fate, but it will give him better changes and you will profit as well." Hades knew what they were saying and he saw the deal that they were making with him. If he adopted the kid, Harry would live and he would have an eternally loyal servant who was actually smart. "Sure, let's do this" Hades said and stood next to the fates as they started the ritual.

It took a couple of hours, but in the end Harry was adopted by Hades and you could see the changes. His skin became a very light blue that was almost white. His hair staid the black it was, but instead of simply looking unruly it looked like there were black flames on his head. He had also grown a bit and looked all around healthier than he ever had before. Hades was very happy with what he saw. He had never been able to get kids. He wasn't allowed topside anymore after his stunt with Hercules and Persephone never wanted to be close to him, even though she was his wife for Tartarus' sake.

Harry slowly woke up. He was in a warm bed and felt no pain, it was blissful. Then he remembered that the last time he was awake he had been hit to a pulp by his uncle. He started to tremble and started to look around. What he saw wasn't what he expected, but it was eerily familiar. It looked like he was in cave and in the fireplace was a blue fire softly warming the room.

"Hello kiddo, did ya sleep well?" Harry heard somebody ask before he saw Hades come forwards out of the corner where he had been standing. "Ye- yes mister Hades, sir." Harry answered hesitantly. "How, how did I come back here?" he asked while thinking that he might have died, this was after all the Underworld. "Well kiddo, after you went to your relatives I thought it was a good idea to see how they were treating you and when I saw you hurt I thought it best to bring you down here." Hades said. "As they clearly don't want you, what do you say if I adopted you, huh?" he asked then, hoping that the young boy would say he wanted to stay with him. He really didn't know what would happen if the kid didn't want to be his son as he had actually already blood-adopted him.

Harry's eyes started to shine when he heard that last question, does this deity really want a freak as his son? He started to cry and nodded while trying to get out of bed to hug Hades. He may not have been very touchy because of his abuse, but he would have done anything to be taken away from his relatives. Hades was a bit shocked when Harry suddenly started to cry, but when the kid finally managed to get out of bed and ran towards him to hug him, he knew that he had made the right decision. This boy had been punished by his family in the same way as he had been and now they would have each other to lean on. They would never be alone again.

00--00--00

Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or Hercules

In the weeks after Hades and Harry became father and son both changed much. Hades became a lot more likeable and was to a certain extend friendlier with his subjects. Harry on the other hand was given a personal trainer who apparently had trained heroes in the past. Philactites, Phil for short, was a bit miffed that he was once again drummed up to train a hero. The kid was even scrawnier then Hercules had been when he first met him, but Harry did do everything to the best of his ability, and Phil appreciated that. He made the kid run till he couldn't stand anymore and made him go to bed with a sour body every night.

It was about a month later and Harry's birthday was quickly approaching when fate struck the young wizard. There was a party on Olympus for the anniversary of the defeat of Hades by Hercules. Zeus invited his brother every year, saying that every god should celebrate this event. The other gods weren't so inclined in seeing Hades again, so normally he wouldn't come, but this year he wanted to show Harry Olympus, so they went.

They shadowtravelled up to the city made of clouds and followed the music towards the party. As soon as Hades appeared he tried to put up his charismatic jokester persona up, but in the last weeks he had lost his touch on that front. Harry all the while staid next to his new father and looked around wide-eyed, seeing all these beings from myths that he had heard about at school. All the other gods found it strange that the god of the underworld would come, they knew he was always invited, but as he had never come before it was a strange sight.

"Hades! How are things in the underworld?" Zeus said when he saw his older brother and grabbing him by the shoulders. "It's alright, mostly gloomy at all, but hey. It's full of dead people so what can you do?" Hades said, keeping a firm hand on Harry's back to make sure he didn't lose his son, the thought still giving him a good feeling in his heart. "And who is this little one you have with you, one of your minions perhaps?" Zeus asked still laughing, though he looks of warning came in his eyes. "No actually, this is my adopted son Harry Potter." Hades said while softly pushing Harry to stand in front of him. Zeus' eyes widened when he heard that. He had heard about Harry Potter and had actually blessed him with extra strength through the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

The other gods who had been standing around also all looked shocked by this news. Not only had the most despised god of Olympus gained a son, but he had adopted a child blessed by Zeus, thus taking the child from potentially becoming a hero, or so they thought. Hades knew that there would be fireworks and hoped that Harry would be left alone when the other gods would start to pester him. Zeus started to become angry, he had wanted to make Harry a god as soon as the kid had finished his prophecy, but now that wouldn't be possible and he might even become a dark lord. Zeus was almost going to chastise and punish Hades when he felt a small tuck of his clothes. "Sir Zeus, sir, could you please not be angry with daddy Hades. He only helped me because I asked him to. He didn't have to, but he was really nice to me and gave the first place I really could call home. So, please sir, don't be angry with daddy, he only tried to help me." Harry said softly while giving the king of the gods puppy-dog-eyes.

When Zeus heard these words he quickly started to deflate. Maybe his brother hadn't corrupted the kid yet and could Harry still be saved. "All right Harry, I won't be mat at Hades, but I would like to speak with him in private. So why don't you to meet a couple of the other gods while we have a little chat." Zeus told the child, grinning in what he thought was a comforting smile. Harry nodded and skipped to a group of goddesses who all started to coo when he came towards them.

Zeus meanwhile took his older brother Hades with him towards a chamber a little away. "You better have a good reason, because I don't like this." He told the lord of the underworld. Hades looked a bit nervous, hoping that Harry was alright, before calming down and remembered that the quicker he explained the situation to Zeus, the quicker he could be with Harry again. In short Hades told his younger brother about the fact that Harry had appeared in his chambers last year and was quickly send back by the fates, who had already send him back ones before. Last month the little tyke had once again appeared and as Hades didn't want to see him every year he made a deal so the kid could better watch out for himself and that if he really needed help he could call the old deity. He explained about Harry's home life and the fact that he was called the very first night after Harry had come back, to find the kid beaten to a pulp and barely alive. The fates had told him that the changes for the kid to survive were practically nil, while it was actually detriment that the kid survived, so he did a blood-adoption that healed the small child back to health. When Hades was finished with his explanation he looked warily at his older brother, hoping he understand the choices Hades had made.

Zeus was taken aback by what he had heard. If it was true what his older brother had said, that Hades had actually saved Harry and not ruined the young boy. When he looked at bit closer at the lord of the underworld he could also see that Hades had really changed with the responsibility of a child. He also thought about what Harry's reaction would have been if he had been given godhood after so many years of hardship, and he knew from what the fates had said that it had only been the beginning.

Hades saw that his words had made his brother think about all that was going on and prepared to go back to his son. Zeus didn't stop him so he went back and what he found made him giggle inside. In the middle of the floor sat Harry on a chair and he was telling the other gods what had happened in his last two years at Hogwarts. The gods in the meantime were all sitting around in a circle like small children with disbelieve on their faces and wonder in their eyes. Harry was just finishing up his story about how he had met his daddy Hades when Hades said "And since then he hasn't given moment of peaceful quit."

Everybody looked at him and Harry said "But, I thought you liked the pranks I play on your minions." "Oh, I do Harry. It's just that they keep wining about it, which prompts me to prank them as well." Hades said with a laugh. "I think it's time for you to go to bed son. It's late enough and you have training tomorrow." "Alright daddy Hades. Bye, bye everybody. Thank you for listening." Harry sleepily said while rubbing his eyes. All the female gods aaahhhh'd at his action and shoed Harry quickly to go with his father back to the underworld, smiling all the while.

When they were back father and son walked to Harry's room, where Hades tuck him in bed and gave him a small kiss on his forehead while saying "Sleep well, my little flame."

00--00--00

Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or Hercules.

Zeus was thinking about everything his brother had told him. He knew that he hadn't really checked on the child he had blessed, but what he was told was horrifying. No child should be used to getting a daily beating by his family and living in a cupboard. Zeus talked with his wife about what they were going to do with Harry now that he had essentially become a demigod. Hera normally didn't really like demigods as they were a sign that their godly parent had strayed from their marriage, but Harry was different. He had been adopted by Hades, and Hades had only done that to save his life, not to lord over the child and make a fool of Zeus.

On the other side of Olympus there was a goddess thinking about what her husband had done. Persephone had never really liked the fact that she had to go back to the underworld every year, but had gotten used to it. Sadly it never really let to children and she had to be happy with the children of the other gods, even her own mother had given her a couple of halfsiblings. Now she had a stepson of her own and she didn't know what to think of Harry. When he had visited together with Hades she had been shocked to see him. After the adventure he had told the other gods she saw that he was really kind and a real hero, but that didn't explain why he had become Hades' (and by extension her) son. She was going to ask her husband about it when she went back this fall and he better have a very good reason, as she didn't want such a small child corrupted by her husband's fetishes.

In the underworld quite different thoughts were going on. Harry was very happy with his life now that he had a dad and a whole family who actually loved him. He had also extensively been writing letters to Ron and Hermione. He told written to them that his new dad had come the after he had come back to the Dursleys. The had been a businessman and when he accidentally walked into Harry on his way to the bathroom he was shocked by what he saw. His new dad had told Harry to pack his stuff and that he wouldn't have to stay with his abusive family for one more day. Afterwards it had all gone pretty fast, but in the end Harry had been adopted by Mr. Hadrian P Skia*.

Harry had asked Hades whether he could go on a shopping trip with his friends and Hades had complied, and even came with him as he was curious about the wizarding world. So the 21 of August Harry and Hades shadowtravelled to a dark alley not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry hadn't even set one foot inside when a brown blur came towards him and almost hugged him to death. "Oh Harry, I've been so worried for you. Happy of course that you are finally rid of the Dursleys, but what if your new dad would hate magic just as much the Dursleys. Oh, I wouldn't have known what I would have done if that had happened." Hermione said at super speed. Hades quirked an eyebrow at the young mortal in front of him and looked at his son. "I'm happy to see you as well Hermione." Harry answered his friend. He then turned to Hades and said "Dad, I want you to meet Hermione Granger, one of my best friends. Hermione, this is my new dad Hadrian Skia." Hermione looked apologetically at the big man next to Harry who looked a bit creepy, but seemed to be very friendly at the same time. "Hello Mr. Skia. It is an honor to meet you and I'm very grateful that you took Harry as your son." Hermione said why holding out her hand. "The honor is all mine miss Granger." Hades answered back, after which he took her hand a gave a small kiss on the back of it.

They had just finished introduction, Hermione telling Harry that her parents had set her of in front of the pub as they had work to go to and couldn't come, they were dentists and they can't suddenly take a day of, when the fireplace lit up. Out of the fireplace came a big family of redheads who were all rather rambunctious. The youngest of the male redheads looked around before seeing Harry and Hermione and ran towards them. "Hey guys, how have the holidays been for you two? For me they were quite boring, though I have been able to play quite a lot of quidditch." Ron told his friends. The two muggleraised children looked at each other with a look that said 'Of course he can only think about quidditch'. "Well Ron, as you might have read from my letters I have a new dad. He's a lot of fun and actually helped me become fit. Now I will be sure to win every match this year." Harry told his friend. From the corner of his eye Harry could see how Hades was trying to friendly talk to the Weasley parents. Arthur seemed to really like Hades and asked all kinds of questions about muggle stuff, which Hades was surprisingly well able to explain, if you consider he is a couple thousand year old god that is. Molly Weasley on the other hand didn't seem to like him very much and kept looking suspiciously at the man that had apparently adopted one the boys she considered a son.

The golden trio of Gryffindor were happily chatting, while looking around in the animal menagerie. They had already bought all their other stuff and were simply looking around. Hermione was looking for a new pet, while Ron was asking whether something was wrong with his rat, as it seemed the fat rat had thinned out quite a bit over the holidays. Harry was simply looking around and thought back to that morning when they had all gone to Gringotts bank to get their money.

 _Flashback_

The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Hades all stepped through the doors of the bank. As soon as Hades set a foot inside all the goblins looked up at him and bowed down, before resuming the tasks they had been doing. Many of the witches and wizards who had already been standing in the bank looked startled at the strange way the goblins had acted and all started to stare at the new incomers. The group quickly walked up to a teller who quickly send the Weasleys on. Next was Hermione, who was send to a colleague of his who did the exchange of muggle to wizarding money. When Hades stepped forward next to Harry the goblin said "It is an honor for us goblins that you visit us, Lord Hades." Hades answered "Thank you goblin teller. I've recently come into custody of young Harry Potter hear and I want to see his manager please." Hades had already talked with Harry about the fact that all magical creature that life below ground with basically part of his realm and thus answered to him for major things. The goblin immediately nodded and brought them personally to the Potter goblin manager Ragnok. After they stepped inside the goblin behind the desk said "Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when you would come, as I've been sending you requests to come since your 11th birthday." He said this rather gruff, to tryingly polite as his overlord was in the room as well. Harry looked confused at what the goblin had said "What do you mean requests? I've never had a letter from Gringotts." Ragnok saw that Harry was telling the truth and started to get a little suspicious about what was going on with the young heir. "I was told repeatedly by your, now former, magical guardian that he had given you the requests we had send to you, but you apparently never received them." "May I ask who my former magical guardian was Mr. Ragnok." Harry asked now, looking a bit worried. "You former magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore. Luckily now that Lord Hades has become your magical guardian instead, we can see what this man has done, as he hasn't been listening to the rules apparently." Ragnok answered Harry, ending with a scary toothy grin. The goblins had been wanting to investigate Dumbledore for quite a while, but never had a good lead to start the investigation.

Hades had been simply sitting in his chair while this was told to his young son. He had been wondering why Mrs. Weasley had been so standoffish about him and now he heard that somebody else, his sons headmaster of all people, was keeping important secrets from Harry. He knew as a god who loves to make deals that you don't simply stop goblins from making profitable deals, especially with one of their major clients.

Harry was a bit unsure of what to do when he heard that it had been professor Dumbledore who had been keeping him in the dark about something. Luckily Hades stepped in, now that he saw that his son was in shock. "Master goblin, I want you to check all of the Potter holdings and make sure that everything is how it was when his parents died, and I want to see their wills." Ragnok was glad with these orders and told them "I will do this immediately my lord. It might be in your interest if we did an inheritance test, to see whether Heir Potter has anything else that he may inherit." After which he took a peace of parchment out of his desk and a small dagger. "Simply cut your finger and let three drops of blood fall on the parchment Heir Potter." The goblin said while giving the dagger to Harry. Harry did as he was told after looking at his new dad and receiving a confirming not. Once the third drop of blood had touched the parchment it flashed a bright white light and a long list appeared.

Inheritance test

Harry James Potter

Father(s): James Charles Potter, Hades Pluto Skia (blood-adopted)

Mother(s): Lily Rose Potter nee Evans

Heir to:

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter through father

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor through father

Most Ancient House of Peverell through both fathers

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin through right of conquest

Most Ancient of Skia through blood-adoption

After these houses was a long list of vaults that made everybody in the room shocked as it seemed that Harry had over a hundred vaults who were often given to him as presents or as inheritances in wills as people who didn't want their money to go to the ministry would will it all to their savior. At the end it seemed like Harry was the wealthiest person in all of Europe. Hades was the first who came out of his shock. "Master Ragnok, I want you to make certain that all the money that was in these vaults when they were given to Harry is still in there. When you are done with this you will send word to me so we can start making deals. Yes, you are allowed to ask the former managers of these vaults to help you, but only you are allowed to do anything with what is inside these vaults and only with confirmation from me or Harry understood." He told the goblin, who quickly nodded and answered "Of course sir. Can I do anything else for you or shall we simply go to the trust vault for Mr. Potters' school money?"

 _End flashback_

After that was back to normal, though Harry's dad was rather contemplative when they came back to the rest of the group.

Suddenly Harry heard a squeal and saw that Hermione was holding a bright orange cat in her arms with a scrounged up nose. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to take this one, he is so adorable." Hermione said while hugging the cat close to her body. Harry grinned and walked towards Hermione and slowly started to stroke the cat over its back. The two walked to the counter where the shop-owner was just giving Ron a rat tonic for Scabbers. "Sir, I would like to buy this cat?" Hermione asked the owner who grinned and said "Of course miss, that will be 10 galleons please. If you would like we also have care packs that go for 5 galleons and have a basket, scratch pole and some food included." Hermione bought the cat who she called Croockshangs and Harry bought her the carepack as an early birthday gift, which she was very thankful for as she didn't have enough money herself. Ron was a little scared for Scabbers, who Crookshangs had been looking at like he was a little snack.

In the end everybody came to Floreans Icecream parlor where Hades gave them all an ice-cream cone, before saying goodbye. Mrs. Weasley didn't want to let Harry suddenly go and told him that he could stay the last couple of days with them, but he declined as he wanted to stay a couple of days more with his father if that was alright. She huffed but in the end couldn't say anything to stop him.

When the lord of the underworld and his son came back home they sighed with relief. Harry because he had been a little worried about what his friends would think of his new dad and Hades as he had been keeping up a glamor to keep his true form hidden and he didn't really liked to wear glamor charms. They put everything away and Harry thought to himself, this year I will be the best I can be, not realizing what this would do to those around him.

00--00--00

Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or Hercules

Harry was pretty excited to go back to Hogwarts. After a summer of good food and healthy exercises with Phil he looked a lot better than before and actually had some muscles. He had told his friends before saying goodbye at Diagon Alley that he would be at the station at a quarter to eleven. Hades and he would appear through the floo so there wouldn't be any suspicions about possible extra powers. He had everything packed and Hedwig was sitting in her cage, but he had promised her to let her out as soon as they had flamed topside.

When the father-son duo stepped onto platform 9 they instantly saw how crowded it already was. They looked around and when neither saw any redheads Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, they'll probably find me later on." Harry said, before turning to his dad. "I'm going to miss you dad. This was the best summer ever and I look forward to seeing you this Christmas." "I will miss you as well kiddo and remember, dreams can tell more than others think." Hades answered his wizard son before giving him a hug. He was very proud when Harry didn't flinch and hugged him back just as hard, they had to work very hard to get to this point and it showed how much Harry had changed.

After saying goodbye again Harry stepped into the car and looked for a compartment to sit down. After looking many that had already been filled Harry found one with only a man sitting in the corner, seemingly sleeping. In the rack above him he saw a trunk with the name Remus P. Lupin on it and thought it mend that the man was his next DADA professor. Hopefully he would be better than the past two DADA professors Harry had, as he really didn't want another Quirrel or Lockhart. As he was tired of looking for a compartment Harry simply sat down after putting his trunk under the small table.

Not long after Ron and Hermione appeared in the door to Harry's compartment where Hermione gave him a hug before sitting down, Ron simply saying "Hey mate." and doing the same. They quickly started chatting about everything that had happened that summer. Harry had been a little uncertain about what to say about his new dad, so he kept it simple. He told that Hades was a quite rich man with a big company and that after he had adopted Harry in both muggle and wizarding worlds he helped him quite a bit. He taught Harry a couple of things and he even had a personal trainer come to help Harry after he heard everything Harry had been through in his first two years at Hogwarts.

In the end they quickly started to chat about other things and hours flew by, none of them really thinking about the professor in their compartment, well until the train started to slow down. As soon as the train had stopped the lights started to flicker before going out and the temperature started to go down. Ron and Hermione seemed to panic, but Harry stayed calm. He remembered feeling the same things when he once accidentally walked into the fields of punishment. The only things who could give this feeling were dementors and they were minions of his dad, so they shouldn't bother him as far as he saw.

The temperature kept going down and frost started to appear on the windows as a dark shadow appeared before their compartment door. It slowly opened and a bony hand appeared around the door. As the door opened the full cloak appeared before them. The being inside the cloak seemed to look around the compartment before looking at Harry. Ron and Hermione had become white as snow in their faces and seemed to huddle down in fear. Harry on the other hand was looking straight at the being in front of him, fiercely hoping that what his father had told him was true. The dementor floated closer to the prince of the underworld before bowing deeply, before coming even closer and sucking in air. At that moment Harry heard a scream in his ears and panicked.

While Harry had been looking at what the dementor was doing, hoping that his father's powers were protecting him. Remus Lupin had awoken and saw what happened as soon as he saw the dementor coming forward a took out his want and made a white shield appear in front of him. At the same time something else happened as well. When he looked at Harry after putting up the shield he saw that the boy's hair had changed into green flames. The flames seemed to do the young wizard no harm and actually gave a form of comfort to his two friends. Once the dementor had completely gone Harry seemed to awaken from the shock he had been in and his hair changed back to normal, but both his friends and the new professor had seen it.

Professor Lupin gave all three of them some chocolate before telling them he was going to talk with the conductor. As soon as the door had closed Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and asked him what had happened to his hair when that dementor, as professor Lupin had called it, had attacked him. Harry nervously smiled before saying "Well, that actually has to do with my new dad. You see, he isn't actually a wizard, though he does know about the wizarding world. His name is Hades and he is the god of the underworld." When Harry said that last thing both his friends were speechless. Well, that was until something clicked in Hermione's mind. "Are you telling us that the Greek gods are real and that your new dad is actually the god of death?" She asked Harry incredulously. He simply nodded before explaining how he had met the deity the first time, and everything that happened after it.

Harry's explanation about everything that had happened took up the rest of the trip as the light had come back on shortly after the professor had gone and the train went back on his way towards Hogwarts. Both Ron and Hermione were still a bit amazed about what Harry had told them and they both reacted differently. Ron's first reaction was that Harry had gone evil, before he had been bit around the head by Hermione and told that Hades wasn't evil, simply different, so he should stop thinking Harry was evil immediately. Hermione on the other hand wanted to know everything Harry had learned about the Greek gods and he tried to explain as much as he could while they were in the carriages that brought them to Hogwarts. Harry found the dark winged boney horses that were in front of the carriages cool, but didn't comment on them as his friends didn't either. While they were one their way to Hogwarts Harry saw that there were multiple dementors on the border of the grounds around Hogwarts and wondered why they were there.

Once the Golden Trio had sat down in the Great Hall the murmuring and chatting started to happen. Many were talking about the dementors and wondering why they were at school, others were talking about the new professor and Harry heard once or twice somebody saying something about a Sirius Black, though he didn't know what that was about. Once the new first years had been sorted Dumbledore stood up to say a couple of things to the students. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. First I will introduce you all to two new professors here at school. First we have professor Remus Lupin who has chosen to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. The other as our own Rubeus Hagrid who will be the professor for Care of Magical Creatures." With professor Lupin there was only simple clapping, but when Hagrid was named a professor as well about three forth of the student body went wild, many liked the big man.

"The other thing I want to talk about is the dementors. To make certain that Sirius Black won't attack Hogwarts the Ministry of Magic as posted the dementors around the school grounds. Don't try to deceive them, they don't care for emotion and will attack when provoked." With these words he waved his hands and the tables were filled with food and everybody started to eat.

After dinner most simply wanted to go to bed, but Harry and Hermione were stopped at the door by professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, could you please follow me?" she asked while leading them to her office. "Miss Granger, could you please wait here while I bring Mr. Potter to the headmasters office?" Hermione nodded as an answer to her head of house and simply sat in the chair in front of the professor's desk. Professor McGonagall let Harry to the gargoyle in front of the headmasters office. "Chocolate Frog" she said to make the gargoyle move, signaling for Harry to go up the stairs after which she left to go back to Hermione.

Harry only stood in front of the office door for a moment before the headmaster called out "Come in." Harry stepped through and sat down in front of headmaster Dumbledore. "Sherbot Lemon Harry?" the professor asked, Harry shaking his head as he was quite full from the feast. "Harry my boy, could you tell me what happened in the train. Professor Lupin said that you hair changed into green flames, before changing back to normal after a little while." He asked, while looking curiously at the young man before him. "I'm not sure professor." Harry said nervously. "I was very scared when dementor came at me and panicked. I blacked out and when I came back to my hair had changed back to how it normally is." He answered. Harry thought that it might have something to do with his dad, but he didn't yet want to tell that to the headmaster.

"Very well my boy. Could you maybe tell me where you were this summer? When I send professor McGonagall there to see how you were doing she found that you weren't living with the Dursley's anymore." Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry looked up at his headmaster before saying. "I was with my new father headmaster. He adopted me at the beginning of the summer holidays and was never nice to me. He also already knew about the wizarding world so I didn't have to worry about that either." Harry smiled when he told the last bit. He knew that if he had been adopted by anyone else that might have been a problem, but his daddy Hades was very safe in that way.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked pensive before saying: "Well Harry, though that is very nice of him, there is a reason why I want you to stay with the Dursley's. I already told you once before that you're left you a protection in the form of her love. I manifested this protection in the form of bloodwards, but they would only work if you stayed with your relatives. So I ask you that next summer you go back to the Dursleys." Harry looked incredulously at the headmaster. "But, but professor. I have a dad now. His place is so good protected that nobody can come there to harm me. Why would I go back to the Dursleys? They almost killed me last summer. If it hadn't been for dad I would have bled to death in my room from the beating I got when I came to their house." Harry was totally distressed and his hair started to flicker like a fire and a green flicker started to appear around the edges. "Well, Mr Potter. I think you over exaggerate, but we will discuss this at a later date as you don't seem to be calm at the moment." With those words the professor walked around his desk and shooed Harry out of his office, not even looking at the distressed student before shutting the door in his face.

Harry was freaking out with what the professor had said and walked down to the corridor in front of the gargoyle where he completely flamed out, similar to his dad when he got angry. After a few moments of keeping the flames up high he felt how tired he was and he felt his hair go back to normal while he walked to the common room. The Fat Lady saw him walking towards her and opened without him saying a word, though he gave her a grateful grin. He didn't look at the common, but immediately went up to his dormitory where he fell in bed with his robes still on and fell asleep.

00--00--00

Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter or Hercules

When Harry looked around he found himself in his father's living room. He knew that he was dreamwalking as his father called it. It was an ability that some of the dark gods had and that he apparently inherited from Hades. The fates were sitting on the sofa in the corner braiding something. It seemed like there wasn't going to be any deaths that moment. Harry felt himself at ease at seeing the familiar environment of his home, but he was still a bit upset. So he quickly looked for his dad. He found his dad looking at a big mirror where the image of Hogwarts was still visible. "Hey dad, can I talk with you?" Harry asked his father. Hades turned around when he heard his son and immediately gave him a hug, as he had seen what the headmaster had said to his son. "Of course Harry. You don't have to worry about what that stupid headmaster of yours said. If he doesn't listen to you I will just have to come myself and tell him that he doesn't have any say over you anymore." With those words Hades was able to calm Harry down.

"So, what happened on the train, because I was only to watch you from the moment you came into Hogwarts." Hades asked while setting himself on his throne with Harry sitting on his lap. Harry explained about what happened after they said goodbye and told about the dementors and the skeleton like horses. Hades was infuriated by what the dementor had tried to do to his son. As dementors were creatures from his domain they should have recognized Harry as their prince and not as a snack. He was going to have a big talking to with the dementors once Harry's mind had gone back to Hogwarts. When Harry told about the skeleton horses Hades had to chuckle. "Those horses were Thestrals Harry, they can only be seen by somebody who has seen death." At those words Harry was happy as it explained why his friends hadn't commented on the creatures, they weren't able to see them.

After the explanation were all out of the way, father and son chatted a bit more before Harry started to fade away, showing that he was waking up. "Goodbye dad, I'll owl you soon." Harry said before completely disappearing from his father's arms.

00--00--00

Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter or Hercules.

As soon as Harry had disappeared, Hades stood up and also disappeared, though he went up in flames. He appeared at the edge of Hogwarts wards, where the dementors were all floating around. They moved away from him like they were scared and then slowly, they all knelt before him. As it was still very early in the morning, otherwise the people of Hogsmead would have wondered what was happening.

"WHAT were you thinking when you went on that train yesterday?!" he asked, his hair flaming red for a moment. "WHY was my SON almost attacked by one of you?!" he asked. The dementors were all looking at each other, before it seemed that one was pushed forward. With moans and groans he explained that they weren't at the train the day before, but had heard that some rough ones had taken the opportunity to take some children snacks, now that they were left of the island of Azkaban.

Hades wasn't happy to hear this news, as even though he knew that the dementors didn't go hungry on that island, the food, in the form of happiness and souls, that they got wasn't very good. So he understood why they would try such a snack as wizarding children, which was a delicacy to them. He would have perfectly understood if they had taken one or two children, but his son, THEIR PRINCE, was a whole other story.

With a dismissive hand he send the dementors present at Hogwarts away, with the command that they wouldn't under any circumstances hurt Harry Potter or those he called friends. Hades then flashed away in flames and reappeared in front of the three dementors who had attacked the train and were still floating around the bridge where it had happened.

Instead of kneeling, like they were supposed to do when their king of the underworld appeared, they attacked him. Hades lifted his hand and with one wave had the three dementors locked stationary in front of him. They seemed to try and get free, but as their lord and master, Hades had complete control over them. While the dementors were struggling, he quickly went through their memories and he found out, that these were the ones who had defected to Voldemort in the last wizarding war. They weren't content with their lives and wanted adventure.

When Hades saw this he became really mad, as all his subjects were informed that Voldemort was an abomination and to be killed on sight if possible. So he made the three go up in flames, to reappear in the underworld, where they would be doing desk jobs for the coming few centuries.

000

Harry had woken up that morning feeling a lot calmer and happy to start a new year, wondering what adventure was waiting for him.

The first week went well and actually went better than he had expected. His homework was much easier to understand and the spells were much easier to do as well. This was obviously noticed by both Ron and Hermione and they questioned him on how he was able to do this. The thing was that after the blood-adoption, Harry had noticed that a lot had become much easier to do and told them that a nice home and a great father made that he tried harder and that was why he could do everything so much easier.

Harry really liked the new DADA professor, professor Lupin. He was nice to all the students and was great in telling about all the magical creatures and how to protect yourself with spells. Today they were going to do a special lesson as they were all told to stand around in front of a shaking closet.

"Hello everybody. Today we are going to work with a boggart." Professor Lupin said while walking up from behind the closet. "Who can tell me how a boggart looks like?" he asked the class. Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air where she waited for a second before saying "Nobody knows sir. A boggart is a shapeshifter that takes on the form of what we fear most." "Well done miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor." The professor said. "A boggart takes the form of what we fear most, but there is a spell to fight it. Now repeat after me: RI-DI-CU-LUS. Now all of you." "Rididculus." The class repeated. "Very well, but the spell itself isn't what will hurt the boggart. What does is laughter. What I want you all to do is think of something that scares you the most and to change it into something funny." With these lines the professor started the lesson.

Everybody stood in a line and one after the other the went in front of the boggart and fazed their fears. Neville had professor Snape, Ron had a giant Spider, Hermione had professor McGonagall with a T for all her tests, Parvati had a snake and so the list went on. In the end it was Harry's turn to confront his fear. When he stood in front of the boggart it looked at him for a moment, before it did something unusual. Instead of changing into something Harry might fear, it changed into a faceless puppet that stood about the same height as Harry and knelt down in front of him. It then gave of a sounds that seemed to be gibberish to everybody in the classroom, but to Harry sounded like words. "Hello my prince, it is an honor to meet you." Once Harry nodded in surprise and shock, the boggart stood up and went back into his closet.

"Well that was unusual." Professor Lupin said, breaking the shock everybody was in. "As homework I want you all to wright an essay on boggarts and possible other creatures with similar abilities. This will only need to be a foot long. Anything more than that, will be cut and won't be read at all." With this he send everybody off to lunch.

00--00--00

Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter or Hercules.

As soon as Harry had disappeared, Hades stood up and also disappeared, though he went up in flames. He appeared at the edge of Hogwarts wards, where the dementors were all floating around. They moved away from him like they were scared and then slowly, they all knelt before him. As it was still very early in the morning, otherwise the people of Hogsmead would have wondered what was happening.

"WHAT were you thinking when you went on that train yesterday?!" he asked, his hair flaming red for a moment. "WHY was my SON almost attacked by one of you?!" he asked. The dementors were all looking at each other, before it seemed that one was pushed forward. With moans and groans he explained that they weren't at the train the day before, but had heard that some rough ones had taken the opportunity to take some children snacks, now that they were left of the island of Azkaban.

Hades wasn't happy to hear this news, as even though he knew that the dementors didn't go hungry on that island, the food, in the form of happiness and souls, that they got wasn't very good. So he understood why they would try such a snack as wizarding children, which was a delicacy to them. He would have perfectly understood if they had taken one or two children, but his son, THEIR PRINCE, was a whole other story.

With a dismissive hand he send the dementors present at Hogwarts away, with the command that they wouldn't under any circumstances hurt Harry Potter or those he called friends. Hades then flashed away in flames and reappeared in front of the three dementors who had attacked the train and were still floating around the bridge where it had happened.

Instead of kneeling, like they were supposed to do when their king of the underworld appeared, they attacked him. Hades lifted his hand and with one wave had the three dementors locked stationary in front of him. They seemed to try and get free, but as their lord and master, Hades had complete control over them. While the dementors were struggling, he quickly went through their memories and he found out, that these were the ones who had defected to Voldemort in the last wizarding war. They weren't content with their lives and wanted adventure.

When Hades saw this he became really mad, as all his subjects were informed that Voldemort was an abomination and to be killed on sight if possible. So he made the three go up in flames, to reappear in the underworld, where they would be doing desk jobs for the coming few centuries.

000

Harry had woken up that morning feeling a lot calmer and happy to start a new year, wondering what adventure was waiting for him.

The first week went well and actually went better than he had expected. His homework was much easier to understand and the spells were much easier to do as well. This was obviously noticed by both Ron and Hermione and they questioned him on how he was able to do this. The thing was that after the blood-adoption, Harry had noticed that a lot had become much easier to do and told them that a nice home and a great father made that he tried harder and that was why he could do everything so much easier.

Harry really liked the new DADA professor, professor Lupin. He was nice to all the students and was great in telling about all the magical creatures and how to protect yourself with spells. Today they were going to do a special lesson as they were all told to stand around in front of a shaking closet.

"Hello everybody. Today we are going to work with a boggart." Professor Lupin said while walking up from behind the closet. "Who can tell me how a boggart looks like?" he asked the class. Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air where she waited for a second before saying "Nobody knows sir. A boggart is a shapeshifter that takes on the form of what we fear most." "Well done miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor." The professor said. "A boggart takes the form of what we fear most, but there is a spell to fight it. Now repeat after me: RI-DI-CU-LUS. Now all of you." "Rididculus." The class repeated. "Very well, but the spell itself isn't what will hurt the boggart. What does is laughter. What I want you all to do is think of something that scares you the most and to change it into something funny." With these lines the professor started the lesson.

Everybody stood in a line and one after the other the went in front of the boggart and fazed their fears. Neville had professor Snape, Ron had a giant Spider, Hermione had professor McGonagall with a T for all her tests, Parvati had a snake and so the list went on. In the end it was Harry's turn to confront his fear. When he stood in front of the boggart it looked at him for a moment, before it did something unusual. Instead of changing into something Harry might fear, it changed into a faceless puppet that stood about the same height as Harry and knelt down in front of him. It then gave of a sounds that seemed to be gibberish to everybody in the classroom, but to Harry sounded like words. "Hello my prince, it is an honor to meet you." Once Harry nodded in surprise and shock, the boggart stood up and went back into his closet.

"Well that was unusual." Professor Lupin said, breaking the shock everybody was in. "As homework I want you all to wright an essay on boggarts and possible other creatures with similar abilities. This will only need to be a foot long. Anything more than that, will be cut and won't be read at all." With this he send everybody off to lunch.


End file.
